A Brat Does Not Belong In A Fruits Basket
by geminillama
Summary: Another boy in Shigure's house competing for Tohru's attention can only make things worse for Yuki and Kyou's efforts to win her heart! Bad summary, not-so-great story, abandoned.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So don't sue me.**

**AN: This is my first fanfic I've ever written, so please be kind!**

**Chapter One: The Calm Before The Storm**

It's a lovely day. The last day of school before summer break has just ended, so Yuki, Tohru and Kyou take their time walking home, enjoying the weather and each other's company.Well, really, Yuki and Kyou are enjoying Tohru's company and ignoring each other as best they can. But that's neither here nor there.

As they stroll leisurely through the forest, they come across a most surprising sight- a small boy of ten or eleven years is curled up on the ground, unconscious and dirty. Tohru's heart goes out to him instantly.  
"Oh the poor thing, he's probably lost, we should help him..." She clucks, kneeling down next to the sleeping boy. Meanwhile, Kyou and Yuki are trying to steel themselves against what must be coming next. They know Tohru's intentions are good, but the house is getting pretty full as it is...  
Sadly, they also know the second Tohru's wide teal eyes turn to them, pleading, that there's no way they can refuse her.  
"We **have** to take care of him. At least until he finds his family." Tohru states, her eyes now demanding and her voice authoritative. She needn't have bothered being so forceful however, seeing as she unknowingly has the two Souma boys wrapped around her little finger.  
Yuki bends down to gently gather the boy into his arms, obeying the command. "He can stay in your room." He tells Kyou. This does not make Kyou happy.  
"Why do I have to give up **my** room? Why can't he have **your** room, kuso nezumi?"  
"Because, baka neko, I was there first, and unless you plan on letting him sleep with Honda-san"  
"What! No way is that brat sleeping with Tohru!"  
"Exactly. So he can have your room."  
This sparks a whole new argument over the exact same thing between the two boys. Tohru watches them with her eternal smile in place, glad that they agreed to help the boy. As her gaze falls upon said boy, snuggled into Yuki's arms, her smile falters for an instant. This catches Yuki's attention and he turns to her, his quarrel with Kyou forgotten.  
"Honda-san? Are you alright?"  
Flustered, Tohru tries to reply. She didn't think anyone would notice.  
"Ah... no, there's... everything's fine, Yuki-kun." Her smile brightens again, like the sun after the rain. "Lets just go home."  
The boys nod and begin to walk. Tohru walks a step behind them, caught up in her thoughts. She doesn't like to lie, as a rule, but some things should be kept secret. Tohru's very private wish that she could snuggle into Yuki's arms like that is one of those things, she thinks.

The house looms in front of them and Tohru's mouth goes dry. She hasn't stopped to think whether or not Shigure will appreciate her inviting another person into his home without his permission. She has no idea how to approach such a subject, either. The cogs in her mind whirl frantically trying to come up with something.  
Her decision is made for her by Shigure's sudden appearance at the doorway. The inu raises an eyebrow at the young boy sleeping in Yuki's arms.  
"Picking up strays are we, Yuki?" He asks mildly, dark eyes twinkling with amusement. Yuki would never be such a good samaritan of his own accord, so that must mean that...  
"We found him on the walk home.Honda-san wanted to bring him here until he finds his family." Yuki replies, wondering what is the cause behind the sudden grin on the inu's face. He supposes its probably best he doesn't know. No one should be subjected to the inner workings of the inu's perverted mind.  
With a deep breath, Tohru launches into what she hopes is a coherent explanation. "I hope thats okay with you Shigure-san, I'm sorry I didn't ask first but I couldn't just leave him there all alone because there are perverts about you said so yourself and he's so young and he looks like he's hurt and-"  
"No, it's quite alright my little flower," Shigure cuts her off with a wave of his hand. "You did the right thing to bring him here. We'll let him sleep as long as he likes then go about returning him whence he came, okay?" He smiles kindly at the girl and ushers her in, still trying to contain his mirth. Tohru's power over Kyou and Yuki never ceases to amaze him. He steps inside himself, and Kyou and Yuki follow.  
Yuki sets the boy down on a makeshift futon Tohru has set up in an otherwise empty room, then leaves him in Tohru's capable hands. Tohru settles down to watch over the kid until he wakes up, not wanting him to be alone in a strange house.  
Kyou comes in every so often during the evening to check on Tohru. When he finds her asleep against the wall, he covers her gently with a blanket and leaves silently.  
Thus the night passes peacefully enough, and it isn't until the sun rises on the first day of summer holidays that the chaos starts.

**AN: i know it isn't very good. but my little brother wanted me to write him a fanfic seeing as i won't let him look for them online himself, so... this is what i came out with. review would be v.much appreciated!**


End file.
